Yagami Land
by AJ-Robinson28
Summary: I find myself in quite the predicament. I think I'm dead actually. In that case, why is Death Note my heaven? Huh. I'm probably gonna die again. Whatever, let's just pretend we're on a vacation to Yagami Land. Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go with that. LightxOC, Fangirl Thrown into Death Note story.
1. Invitation

Chapter 1::Invitation::

The first thought in my head was 'ow'. The second was 'Oh shit did I just get hit by a bus?' . Third: 'Great. This is how I die. Late to school and hit by a bus.' Then, I crashed and burned. Hard.

I lift my head to see a bus whiz past me, blaring its horn. I pick myself up off the pavement and quickly get out of the street. It's then I realize that this is not the street I was just on. And I apparently didn't get hit by a bus. Well, at least that was good news.

I stand there on the sidewalk for a moment, trying to process what just happened. People are talking all around me, but I can't understand a word of it.

"Misu? Daijōbudesuka?" I turn to face the boy who just spoke to me. He looks about my age.

"What?" I stare at him confusedly. I probably look as freaked out as I feel.

"Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka?" My eyebrows furrow.

"W-What..?" My voice comes out as a squeak.

"Do you speak Japanese?"

"Oh! No..I don't. Thank god you speak English.." He smiles at me. Damn this guy's hot.

"What were you doing? You suddenly jumped in front of that bus."

"What? I did? I am so confused.."

"Do you want to go to the police station? They might be able to help you figure out what's going on. "

"Uh..yeah. There's kind of a language barrier though." He smiles again. I can't help but stare at his eyes. They're so pretty...they look familiar though. Where have I seen this guy?

"I can help with that. I can be your translator."

"Really? Thank you so much." We start to walk to the police station. Once we reach a certain stretch of the street, I get a weird sense of Deja vu. I had to have seen this place before..there's no way this is my imagination.

We walk in, and a man with an Afro leads us to a room. God even that guy looks familiar! What the hell is going on?! A few minutes later, another familiar man walks in. By this point my head is practically spinning trying to comprehend my situation.

"My name is Soichiro Yagami, I'm the chief of police here." What!? What what what what?! Japan, pretty boy, Soichiro Yagami… Oh no please don't tell me…I

Ow

"Dad, she doesn't speak Japanese." The boy says. Oh my god that must be Light! Am I gonna die?! Wait am I dead?!

"Holy shit I'm dead." I voice my thoughts out loud. Oops. They probably think I'm crazy now. Well, at least one of them can't understand me. I think.

"I thought you said you don't speak Japanese?" Light asks me.

"I don't."

"You are right now."

"I'm what? Oh god I'm going insane."

"What's your name, miss?" asks.

"Evelyn Cook." I answer, still kind of dazed. I feel like I'm in a shitty Fanfiction.

"Cook-San, what happened that you came here?" He asks. I furrow my eyebrows.

"I think I got hit by a bus." Dadami gives me a strange look, like he's asking 'How the hell can one not know if they got hit by a bus?'.

"She suddenly jumped out into the street. She doesn't know what happened. Maybe someone drugged her and threw her out of a car?" Light speaks up.

"It's possible. How old are you?" The police chief asks, looking quite concerned.

"I'm 16." I state.

"Where do your parents live? I'll give you a ride home."

"Uh..I don't think that's gonna work." I say awkwardly. "They live in America."

"Then what are you doing here?" Light asks.

"I have no idea..I don't even know how I got here."

"That's definitely concerning. Do you know your parents' phone number?" Soichiro looks at me, something like pity on his face. Geez, this must be a weird day. His son bringing in some random girl who magically picked up Japanese.

"Yeah, I do." I say.

"There's a phone out in the lobby, ask the man at the desk if you can use it. Give them a call, alright?"

"Okay, thank you Yagami-San." At least I sort of have a grasp of honorifics. It would suck if I called someone chan and offended them or something.

I walk out to the front desk, and approach the man with an Afro. Oh! It must be Aizawa! Yaaaaaas the Afro Samurai in the flesh!

"Excuse me sir? Can I use the phone?" He nods and slides it in my direction. "Thank you"

I call, and it rings 6 or 7 times, then goes to voicemail. I curse under my breath, then try calling again. Still nothing. I walk back to Light and Soichiro. I stop outside the door, and hear them talking.

"Dad, she's gonna need a place to stay at least for a couple days. She's not going to be able to just fly home on this short of notice." Light says. Damn, I didn't even think of that. What would have happened if Light hadn't found me? I'd probably be rummaging through garbage cans for food the rest of my life. That'd suck balls. Really gross, hairy balls.

"You have a point… What did you have in mind?"

"Well, She could stay with us until she gets a flight." The teenager suggests. Stay in a home with Kira? I don't know how I feel about that.

"Where? We don't have any extra rooms." Soichiro says, there's a pause, as if Light is thinking.

"She can stay in my room. It shouldn't be too long, I can sleep on the couch." Wait, is this pre-Kira? I don't think Kira-Light would let a stranger anywhere near his room.

"That's very generous Light. Are you sure? I could arrange something else. I don't mind, but we also have to ask your mother." Soichiro says. These people are too nice. What if I was a murderer or something? What if I was a drug addict? They're really going to just invite me into their home?

"Call her." I decide I don't really need to eavesdrop anymore, and walk back to the front desk. I try calling again, still no answer. Damn it. I try a couple more times, then Aizawa speaks up.

"Who are you trying so hard to get a hold of?" He asks.

"My parents. I'm really screwed..I have no idea how I got here and last I remember I was in America."

"Huh. Your parents there?"

"Yes."

"What's their last name? I can do a world wide search through our database."

"Cook. Megan and Anthony Cook. Thank you so much sir."

" No problem." He scrolls through some page for a couple minutes on his computer, then looks at me. "Nothing. Don't even have a record of them existing."

"What?" I'm sure I look horrified. How could they not exist?! Am I in a different universe or something?! There's no way they could just… "I-I should get back to Yagami-San…" I walk back to the room and go in this time. "I didn't get an answer.." I say and sit down next to Light.

"We can try again later. You'll need a place to stay, right?" Soichiro asks.

"Uh..yeah." I answer. I'm still shaken up. How the hell am I gonna get home?

"Well, you can stay with my family for a few days until we get everything sorted out. Does that sound alright?" I sigh in relief.

"Yes, that sounds great, thank you so much." The man smiles at me.

"No problem. I don't get off for a few more hours, so why don't you go with Light back to our house."

"Okay, thanks again." Light gestures for me to follow him, and I do.

What could possibly be in store? Hopefully nothing, if I can get home, but honestly...it doesn't seem like it's going to happen..I guess we'll have to see. Until then, at least I can stare at Light all the time, and I probably don't have to go to school. Maybe if I just think of it like a vacation...yeah. That's what it is! A vacation to Yagami Land!

Let's just hope I don't die.


	2. Realization

Chapter 2::Realization::

I have never been on a subway in my life, and let me tell you: This is the most uncomfortable situation I have ever been in, I swear to god. My face is practically stuffed into Light's shoulder blade, which I imagine is no more comfortable for him. The guy behind me's crotch is SO DAMN CLOSE to my ass, it looks like we're in some kind of subway rape porno. I think he's actually getting a boner. I'm scared. There's this woman to my right who keeps flipping her hair into my face and there's a little kid kicking my shin. This fucking sucks.

"Hey Light?" I ask, still squished into his back.

"Yes?" He answers, trying to shift some.

"When's our stop?"

"Soon. Just a few more minutes." I sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god. I've never been on a subway before. This is not what I expected. Is it always this crowded?" I press a bit closer to him to avoid the man behind me's growing erection.

"Pretty much. It gets worse on weekends." He answers. The kid kicks my shin harder. I feel my eye twitch.

"How is that even possible? This thing is packed beyond capacity!" I exclaim and try to move away from the child, only to get a face full of hair that smells surprisingly good. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses. It smells...fruity.

"I don't even know. I've had to sit on a stranger's lap."

"Oh my god, did he molest you?!" Light laughs a bit.

"No he didn't." I laugh lightly. A bell dings, signaling we've arrived at our stop.

"OH THANK THE LORD!" I shove my way out of the crowded subway, and Light follows after me. "So where to now?"

"We just have to walk a few blocks." He answers as we ascend the stairs out of the station.

"Sounds good." Maybe I should try to figure out what point in the story line I'm in..yeah, that'd probably be good for my survival. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 17. You said you were 16, right?"

"Uh..yeah," Okay 17...if he doesn't already have the Death Note, he will soon. "So, what year are you?" I know in Japan they don't use Sophmore, Senior, ect. I think they just use numbers, right?

" I'm a fourth year." Okay, so he's probably gonna get the death note REALLY soon if he doesn't already have it.

"Ah, so you're my Senpai." I grin at him. "Better hope I don't go all yandere. I can be a pretty good stalker." The boy laughs at this, and we turn a corner.

"Too bad you aren't going to be around for long. You seem like a nice girl." He smiles at me and I mentally squeal. Raiiitoooo~ love meeeeeee~!

"We can be pen-pals!" I suggest.

"That sounds like a good idea." I blow at a strand of my brown hair that has decided to fall into my face. "So what's America like? I've heard a lot about it, but you know how people are."

"It's pretty nice." I smile. "Lots of crazy people, but you know, it's home." I shrug. "Besides I may or may not be one of those crazy people."

"It's boring to be sane." I grin at him, and we walk up a sidewalk to his home. It looks just like it does in the manga. Awesome.

"Ah! Light, welcome home. And you must be Evelyn, it's nice to meet you." Sachiko Yagami smiles brightly, and I return it.

"The pleasure is mine. Thank you so much for letting me stay here until this gets sorted out."

"Of course! Anything to help out a fine young lady like yourself in need. I'll go start on some tea. Light, show her around and introduce her to Sayu." She walks into the kitchen.

"Okay, mom." Light leads me upstairs to a bedroom I recognize as his, and I look around it in awe. It seriously looks just like the manga...this is freaking awesome. "So, this is where you'll be staying. It's my room, but I'm fine on the couch."

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "I'd be fine on the couch too."

"No, it's fine." He smiles kindly. "You're a guest."

"Okay, if you're sure. Thank you." I return his smile. "So who's Sayu?"I already know who she is, but I don't wanna seem like a creep. Just 'Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But I got hit by a bus! I know your whole family!' Yeah. Not exactly a great first impression.

"My younger sister. She's down the hall, c'mon." I follow him, and I imagine I probably look really awkward. I always get like this at people's houses. Especially potential mass-murderers' houses. He knocks on a door with something in Kanji painted on it, I'm assuming it says Sayu. "Sayu? I'm coming in."

"Okay onii-chan!" We walk in, and I awkwardly smile and wave behind Light. I always liked Sayu. "Ooooh! Who's this? You brought a girl home!" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and a small laugh escapes me.

"It's not like that." Light rolls his eyes. "This is Evelyn. She's gonna be staying with us for a while."

"Your girlfriend's moving in with us?! Light when were you going to tell me?!" I laugh again and Light groans.

"I just met her today Sayu. She's not gonna be in Japan for too much longer so she's staying with us. We don't know how she ended up here."

"Suuuuure~" she wiggles her eyebrows again. Light rolls his eyes and mumbles some kind of goodbye. We walk back down stairs.

A few hours of having tea with Light, Sayu and their mother later; I've learned that Sachiko is possibly the sweetest person to have ever lived. Ever. And she makes awesome tea. Seriously, I love this woman, can I stay here forever?

Soichiro comes home after a while, and smiles seeing us all sitting and talking.

"I'm glad you've settled in okay." He says, and comes to sit next to his wife.

"Yeah. You all are so kind. I can't even imagine what position I'd be in if not for your kindness.."I say honestly. The Yagamis are seriously the best. Adopt me. Please. I don't care if my brother would be a murderer let me be your family.

"Don't worry about it. We're glad to help." Dadami says smiling under his mustache. Momami nods in agreement. Sayu stands up, yawning.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night!" Everyone responds accordingly, and she goes up stairs.

"Can I go to bed too? I've had a really long day." I idly move a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Of course dear. I imagine you've been through quite the ordeal! Goodnight." Sachiko smiles at me, I say my goodnights and go upstairs, and into Light's room.

If Light has the Death Note..he should already have the false bottom in his drawer, right? I should check. Best to know which Light I'm dealing with. I walk over to his desk and pull out the drawer, then feel around the bottom of it. No ink cartridge hole. I have to admit I'm relieved. I'd rather not deal with Kira, thank you. I close the drawer and sit down on the bed, suddenly realizing I have no pajamas or anything. I guess I'm sleeping in my jeans. Whatever.

I lay down, and smell the pillow in the most un-Creepy way possible. Oh my God. Light. Light you smell so good. I hug the pillow and close my eyes.

Soichiro had called Aizawa and asked for the number Evelyn had called. Light sits across from him at the table. Everyone else had gone to bed about an hour ago.

"She didn't get an answer before. What makes you think we'll get one now?" His son asks. His face is concerned, but curious. Who wouldn't be curious about a girl who appeared seemingly out of nowhere?

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to try." The man calls the number, surprised when the line is actually picked up. "Hello, I'm Soichiro Yagami, Chief of Police in Kanto, Japan. We found your daughter on a sidewalk after almost being hit by a car. She has no idea how she got here."

"Excuse me?" The female voice that answers is in Japanese, which seems strange, considering the number has an American area code.

"Are you ?"

"No, and I don't have a daughter."

"I see. Thank you for your time." Soichiro ends the call, and puts down his phone. Him and Light share a mutual look of suspicion.

Who really is this girl?

 **Hey Everyone, thanks for reading:) We should be getting into cannon I'm the next couple chapters^^! See you!**


	3. Adaption

Chapter 3::Adaptation::

I tense up, staring and Soichiro with what I'm sure is a scared and confused expression.

"And you're sure that's the right number?" He asks me. I nod.

"Unless it's changed in the past 48 hours, that's it. I'm positive." My parents wouldn't suddenly change their number...especially since from their perspective their only daughter just went missing. None of this is making any sense…

"Aizawa mentioned that when he tried to find existence of your parents, there were no records. You're sure that all of the information you gave us was correct?" I nod again.

"I uh…" I fish around in my back pocket for a second before pulling out a card. "I have my learner's permit from America. It has my full name, picture and social security number. I'm sure there's a way you can run it to see if it's fake too." I hand it to him, he nods and takes it, looking it over. "I'm just as freaked out as you no doubt are. I can't imagine why my parents would just drop off the Earth…"

"I'll take this to the station and have them run it. Thank you for being so cooperative." He starts to get up.

"No problem, and um...Yagami-San?" He looks at me. "Thank you so much for all your help." He smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in an hour or so."

After the man leaves, I just kind of continue to sit awkwardly at the dining room table. Light and Sayu had both gone to school a couple hours ago, and Sachiko had decided to sleep in. I was now alone in the house. I always hated this feeling. What should I do? Should I turn on the TV? But what if I'm not supposed to? What if there's like...no TV before school hours are over? Should I get some water? I am kind of thirsty, but I wouldn't want to get the water from the wrong place.

I sit stiffly thinking about stuff like this for another half an hour. I should probably be doing something productive. Oh! I know what I can do! I can make a list! Lists are helpful, right? Right. Now I just need some paper. Would it be okay if I just grabbed some printer paper? But what if they only have a little bit and it's expensive in Ja- okay, I'm making no progress like this.

Okay, so what's going on kind of sounds like some sort of Mary-Sue OC Self-Insert Fanfiction. How do those usually end? Usually the fan girl ends up with L and they live the rest of their happy lives solving cases and pumping out babies every 9 months. I'd be okay with that. So many problems though. L would have no interest in me. It just...wouldn't happen. I don't think I'm his type. I'm not smart enough to solve cases. At least not L level anyway. And I can't have kids. Yeah, this plan isn't gonna work. Damn it I want your babies L! JUST LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE SEXY PANDA EYES AND GET ME PREGNANT! Okay, now that I'm done with that…

How does the OC usually get home in those if she does? Like...a portal right? Or she finds the troll shinigami who put her there? Dude, if I find out some reaper decided to screw with me I swear to God.

Wait am I just assuming I'm in another dimension? What if I'm in a hospital in a coma? I did get hit by a bus after all...right? I think I got hit by a bus anyway.

If I am in another dimension though, that would make sense why my parents would just...stop existing. I'm hoping that's not the case. I miss them already and they're probably worrying their heads off. Wait, shit does that mean I technically don't exist? If I don't exist, wouldn't that make me IMMUNE TO THE DEATH NOTE?! If I'm immune to the Death Note, doesn't that mean I CAN SAVE L?! And if I save L, wouldn't that make him grateful to me so HE'LL MARRY ME?! Okay, I've been reading way too much Fanfiction- LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES L. Okay, I'm done. The fangirling is over, and you're gonna be out of here before you even meet L because Soichiro is gonna find my family and fix everything. And who was I kidding, immune to the Death Note? With my luck I'm probably allergic to the weird shinigami material and touching it is an insta-heart attack. That sounds like something that'd happen.

God, I'm hungry, but I don't want to get up and find food. My stomach makes a strange noise. Shut up stomach. No one cares. There are bigger issues to deal with than your irrational hunger.

I wait around for another 45 minutes, then I get up and pace around. Soichiro walks in, holding a file. I sigh in relief. Thank God, he must have found something. He gestures for me to sit down, and I do. He a has a kind of sad look on his face.

"Your ID is real, no doubt. But, your social security number belongs to a man named Henry Manriquez. There's no record of you existing at all." I begin to panic. The idea that I might be not even in my own universe creeps back into my head.

"What…?" What if I never get home? What if I'm stuck here forever? There's no way I'd survive the storyline, especially since I'm right I'm the middle of the action. I'm not going to survive this.

"I have an idea on what may have happened though." He says. Yes, please, a rational explanation would be amazing right now. "Your parents may have decided to create new identities, destroying all evidence of their previous ones. They may have done the same for you. No matter where I checked, I couldn't find any records Ochoa and your family."

"I don't know why they would do that though…"

"They may have gotten into some kind of trouble, and we're trying to protect you." I stare at the table. "In any case, I can't just send you back to the United States without any ID or family. It goes against everything I have. As a police officer and as a father, I can't send a young girl like yourself out on your own. Do you have any other family members you could go to?" I shake my head. Neither of my parents' families approved of them, so we just severed. It's only ever been us three, I haven't even met any of my other family members. "I know you're a nice girl Evelyn." I lift my gaze from the table and meet his. "And I know you're telling the truth about not knowing how you got here. You aren't a liar. I can see it when I look into your eyes. I can tell that you are a very trustworthy young lady." I feel myself about to cry, no not now. I can wait to have my meltdown until I'm alone. "And I promise to do everything I can to get you somewhere that you feel safe. I'm looking for your parents, and I promise you will get back home."

"T-thank you Soichiro-San.." This man has to be the kindest person on the planet. He's such a good man. The Yagami family is lucky to have him. I smile at him a little bit. He returns it.

"And until then, you can stay here with my family. Would you be okay with going tomorrow to get a Japanese ID?" I nod. "Alright, then we can get you enrolled in a high school, since we don't know how long you're going to be here. Light can help get you caught up."

"Thank you so much." I say.

"As soon as everyone is here, we'll talk about what to do for sleeping arrangements and such." He says.

"Okay." I smile. I'm so unbelievably grateful to these people. It should be nice here… Let's just hope it doesn't go down hill. Who knows, maybe the manga isn't even accurate, maybe there's no Death Note, just an ordinary family life. Somehow, I doubt that.


	4. Boredom

Chapter 3::Boredom::

It's been a couple weeks now since I got here. I'm starting to lose hope I'm ever gonna get back. I'm sitting in class, English of all things, bored out of my mind. Why would I even need to take this class?! This is stupid. I look at Light, who's sitting on the other side of the room next to a window, and staring out it. He's probably in some deep internal monologue. What is it with anime characters and staring out of windows dramatically? He stares boredly, then mutters something to himself. He shakes his head and looks back to his work.

I wonder what he's thinking about? I can't even venture a guess right now. He looks kinda bitter though. He looks back out the window. I follow his gaze. Oh shit…

A black note book drops from the sky. There's no doubts what it is. The bell rings, and I follow Light out of the classroom.

"Do you mind if I check something out before we head home? I saw something weird in class." I shake my head, then follow him, staring at the grass. Shit, already? Damn it! How do I prevent him from picking up that notebook?! Should I even? I...I shouldn't screw with the storyline, but I can't just let all those people die! Fuck...too late. "Death Note?" He reads the cover out loud. I nervously laugh.

"A notebook of death, how stupid." He opens it, and starts reading the rules.

"This is a Death God's notebook." Light laughs a little bit. Obviously not buying it. "How to use it...Geez it's all in English. What a pain."

"I got you, brother," I laugh nervously again as I take the book from him. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die. Ha, that's screwed up.."

"Yeah, who's into this kind of crap?" He takes the notebook and puts it into his bag. "Like those dumb chain letters that say you'll get cancer if you don't pass them on."

"Then why are you taking it?" Light shrugs.

"I don't know. If someone put this much work into a prank, might as well look through it." I smile uneasily. "Ha, you look freaked out. You don't think it's real, do you?" I roll my eyes.

"There's no way." I scoff.

Once we get home, Light insists on looking through the rules. I stay with him. I'm not gonna let him out of my sight. He's not killing anyone on my watch!

Light lays on his bed, his arms folded under his head. I sit on the floor next to him, flipping through a magazine.

"Ryuga Hideki is hot as hell…" I mumble, staring at a picture of the actor. Light gets up, and sits at his desk where the Death Note is lying. He opens it, and grabs a pen. I start to panic. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, you know you wanna try it too." He stops. "Wait, if someone actually does, would that make me a murderer?"

"By all technicalities, yes." I say. Maybe I can talk him out of it?

"Then it has to be someone okay to kill...someone with no connections to us. And we'd need to know right away if they die…" He turns on the news, and a story about a man holding hostages in a daycare center comes up. It's live from the scene. "Geez, I'm getting too serious about this." He chuckles. I get up and stand next to him, leaving the magazine on the bed.

"Light...Are you sure about this?" He begins to right the name.

"It's not even gonna work." He finishes, and I realize that I didn't stop him. Why didn't I stop him?! Goddamn it! The Light I know is gonna be gone and end up murdering thousands of people and I did nothing! How could I do nothing?! 40 seconds go by, and nothing. Light laughs. "See, I told you, it was just a prank-"

"What's this?! The hostages are coming out! They all seem to be fine! The police are going in to apprehend Otoharada!" Light stares at the screen in shock, as do I. "This just in, the captor is inside the nursery school, and is dead! It appears Otoharada is dead!"

"Dead?!" Light exclaims, then looks at the notebook.

"Oh my god...Light….Light we just killed someone…!" I begin to panic. I'm just as guilty as him! I should have stopped him! God, I just opened the gates to the shit storm! How could I be so stupid?! Lights gonna die, L's gonna die...thousands of people are gonna die! Soichiro is gonna die...Sayu's gonna get hurt...I can't believe I'm letting this happen!

"I-it could be a coincidence. It has to be…" Light mutters. "There's only one way to find out…"

"Light?" Sachiko calls, peeking into the room."it's already 6:25. You have your prep course today."

"Uh yeah…" Light says shakily. "I was just getting ready to go." She leaves, going back downstairs. Light shoves the Death Note into his bag.

"You uh...you sure you wanna take that?" I ask uncomfortably. He nods.

"We need to see if it's the real thing. I'll test it on someone...someone who it's okay to kill- no, someone who ought to die." I go to sit on Light's bed.

"Well, I'll be here. Text me if you try it, okay?" He nods, then hurries out the door. Oh god what have I done? I could have prevented this..!

I pace around a couple hours, internally and externally flipping my shit. I get a text, I shakily check my phone.

Light-o: The Death Note is the real thing. I'm on my way home. We need to talk. 8:34 pm

Me: Damn right we do. 8:35 pm

I sit on the bed, and wait for him to get back. He comes in, and his demeanor is far different than when he left.

"So, it worked?" He nods. "We need to get rid of that thing Light, it's bad news-"

"No. Evelyn, don't you see the opportunity we have here? This world is a rotten mess...it really needs to be cleaned up." He pulls the Death Note out of his jacket. "With this notebook, I can actually do it." He says, waving around the note. "I need to, no one else has the guts. I don't know if I do! But, I'll do it. I'll sacrifice my peace of mind, I'll sacrifice people's lives, to change the world! I'm the only one who can do it! It's my destiny…"

"..." I stare at him in silence. Didn't he come to this conclusion over a few days in the manga? Maybe it's different because I'm here…

"So, Evelyn." He looks in my eyes, his bright honey irises meeting my blue ones. "Will you stand by me and help me clean up the world?"

"Light, I...why are you asking me this?" The Light from the story wouldn't have done something like this. There's no way he trusts me that much, and it's too early on for him to be so manipulative...right?

"You already know about the Death Note...and sooner or later, the world is going to catch on that someone is killing the criminals. I think we should work together, I could do it alone, but I don't want to. You know I'm right. The world needs fixing. We can do it Evelyn. If we work together, we can reign over a new world, a better world." He looks at me. I search his eyes, looking for any indication he's lying. "Will you do it Evelyn? Will you work with me to change the world?" I sigh, then stand up. I feel like I'm gonna regret this...but…

"I'll do it."

It's been 5 days. I trail behind Light awkwardly as he talks to his friends as we walk home. Ryuk could show up any moment. Actually, he's probably already here.

I've managed to avoid writing any names. I leave that to Light. I can't bring myself to kill anyone. Light says goodbye to his friends as we walk up the sidewalk to the house.

"We're home." Light calls out. Sachiko comes out from the kitchen, and waits expectantly. "Oh yeah, here." He hands her a piece of paper. No doubt the results to the practice college exams. I roll my eyes. Overachiever.

"Oh my! You placed first again- and these college placement exams are nationwide!"

"Uh-huh." He responds boredly. How can he be so nonchalant? I live for praise!

"How did you do Evelyn?" I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

"I'm afraid it's not nearly as impressive…" I pull the paper with my results out of my bag and hand it to her.

"Out of this many students, 1,021,345,894th isn't bad at all! I'm proud of you!" I sheepishly look at the ground.

"Thank you .." I smile.

"Oh, Light, is there anything you've been wanting lately? Anything at all, just let me know."

"No, mom." He walks upstairs to his room. Most likely to either study, or purify the world. Average life of a high school student in Japan, I guess.

"Your math scores are really improving! You've been studying a lot lately, it's definitely paying off." Sachiko smiles brightly and walks into the kitchen. I follow her. "Light is definitely a good influence on you! Soichiro is going to be so proud when he sees both of your scores."

"Yeah, Light helps me out a lot." I smile at the counter. Sachiko and I talk for a few minutes, then Light calls from his room.

"Evelyn? C'mon, I was gonna help you study, remember?"

"Kay! I'll be up in a minute. See you !" I rush up the stairs and almost trip. Once I enter the room, I can't control the grin that spreads across my face.

Ryuk.

"Shinigami-San! I'm glad you decided to show up." God, I love this guy! He chuckles, and grins back at me. I don't think he can actually stop grinning. Hm.

"Just call me Ryuk." His voice is even more epic in person! Yes! Continue talking and never stop please! Read me bedtime stories! I would love to hear the Velveteen Rabbit in this voice!

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Light starts. "The World will start to become a better place. And then nobody will commit crimes anymore." He smiles brightly. Light can be so adorable, even when talking about murdering for the better of the world. "And while people who obviously deserve to punished are dying of heart attacks...I'll gradually be killing off immoral people and people who harass others, through illness and accidents." He outstretches his arms dramatically. "Even that will eventually be noticed by the idiot masses!" Poor idiot masses. "They'll realize they'll die if they don't change their ways. We'll make the world a better place inhabited by only people we decide are good."

"You do something like that, and the only one left with a bad personality will be you…" The shinigami mentions. He definitely has a point…

"What are you talking about, Ryuk?" Here comes the ego. "I'm a serious straight-a student. A model teenager." He says, smiling cutely again. "And with her by my side." He grabs my hand suddenly, startling me. "I...will reign over a new world."

Ryuk grins, chuckling. And so, the shit storm begins.


	5. L

Chapter 5::L::

Ah, so the world has finally taken notice. I lay on Light's bed, supporting my head with my hands. I had turned the news on, and it seems like all any station talks about is Kira. I've seen a lot of speculation on who it may be. Some think L, some think the police, or some hero brigade...little do they know it's two teenagers who have nothing better to do with their spare time than purifying the world. Light and Ryuk walk in, talking about something. I roll over.

"How was cram school?" I ask.

"Fine. I still think you should join me sometime." I laugh.

"No thanks, I get enough of school as it is." He shrugs, sitting at his desk and pulling the notebook out of the drawer. He looks at it for a minute, smiling fondly. "What? You get nervous when you can't see it or something?" He chuckles a bit.

"I just have trouble relaxing." He goes on his computer, and pulls up a Kira Fanpage. "Check it out, people are already putting up websites." I laugh.

"We have fans." I grin, and walk over to him.

"Kira...I don't really like how it's obviously from the English word 'killer', but that's what the world already knows us as." Us...we're Kira...I'm Kira. "All you have to do is Gentle Kira, and you find tons of sites like this." Gentle..? Oh yeah, this universe's weird Google rip off. "Media reports are still saying 'series of mysterious deaths among violent criminals' but…"he pauses smiling at the screen. I fight the urge to hug him. How can he be so cute while talking about being a mass-murderer?! "People all over the world already feel it- that someone is passing righteous judgement on them." I lean over his shoulder, reading the website's entrance page.

"Lord Kira, huh?" I grin. "We're like Gods." Light smiles.

"Yeah, we are." Shit, did I just start up his God complex? I think I did. "This is what human beings are like…" He says. "Say in school, we have a discussion in class. There's no way the subject would be something like 'Is it alright to kill someone evil?' But let's say that was the subject."

"Everyone would say 'No, of course not! Killing is wrong in any circumstance.'" I say. " Which would be the proper response."

"Exactly." Ryuk looks intrigued. "People need to maintain that kind of facade in public. But this." He points to the screen. "This is what they really think."

"The anonymity that people gain on the Internet...they can worship Kira, and acknowledge him openly." I add. "They aren't brave enough to come out and say it, but they know someone's killing off the bad guys."

"Those with clean consciences are cheering Kira on in their hearts." Light grins. "While the guilty are living in fear, waiting for judgement to strike them. Ha…" He looks at the computer screen smugly. "This is great. It's going exactly the way I planned." I look at him and smile.

I need to be more careful...I'm actually starting to think this is a good idea...and that we're doing the right thing.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol. Japanese voiceover done by Yoshio Anderson." Oh shit.

"I am Lind L. Taylor. More commonly known as L." Light stares at the TV in shock, and me in concern. Is it really this time already?

"What the hell?!" He glares at the TV.

"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree...which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history." The man on screen says. I know it's not L. This is just another criminal. "This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. 'Kira' as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it."

"He guarantees you'll be caught." Ryuk chuckles. Lights expression changes to a smile.

"Hmph." He grabs the Death Note. "Moron! Like Hell I'll be caught!" He grins. I can tell he's losing it a little bit.

"Uh...Light."

"I've got the Death Note, see? Without this notebook, you don't have any proof-None! There's no way you can catch me!" He calms a little bit, now smug. "I was so ready for this. The police, this guy...I knew this would happen."

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this…" Oh no. "But what you are doing…" Please don't say it, Light is gonna flip his shit. "Is evil!" Oh, for Christ's sake… Light smile drops, and his hair falls over one eye.

"...Me...Evil…?" His expression erupts into rage, and he grabs a pen, flipping to a clean page in the Death Note. "I am righteous! I'm the hero who's liberating people from fear! I'm the one who's going to be like a god of this perfect new world!" He begins to write. Shit, I have to stop him! He'll give us away!

"Light no!" I try to take the pen away, but he ignores me.

"Those who try to fight me...they're the evil ones!" He grins, writing angerly. "You are too damn stupid L…"

"Light it may be a trap!" He ignores me again, I start to panic.

"If you'd been smarter, this could've gotten interesting…" Lind L. Taylor is scrawled boldly on the page. It's too late. "Heh heh. Now we'll see what happens to those who offend Lord Kira. The whole world's watching L…" He grins and looks at his watch. "20 seconds to go…"

"You are such a damn idiot…" I mutter under my breath. Ryuk hears me and laughs.

"10...9...8…7...6...5...4...3...2..1...Zero!" Light bursts into laughter as the man on screen clutches his chest and collapses.

"Damn it Light!" He looks at me, confused, then back to the screen.

"I...I don't believe it…" An altered voice comes through the television as they cart Taylor off screen. "This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought...Kira… You can actually kill people without direct contact."

"What!?" Light exclaims.

"I tried to fucking warn you!" I groan and sit on the bed to watch L's message.

"So...my hunch was right….I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but you can...You'd have to, it didn't make sense otherwise…" Light and I stare at the screen as L continues. " Listen to me Kira, If you just killed Lind L. Taylor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal. Scheduled to die today, at this hour." Light shakes, in rage or fear I can't tell. "His arrest and conviction were kept a secret from the public, and went unreported even on the Internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him it seems…" Ryuk chuckles.

"Well, he got you there." The shinigami says.

"But I, L, do in fact exist!" The voice exclaims. "So come on! Kill me if you can!" Light stares at the TV in shock as the image changes to an Old English font L. "What are you waiting for?!" I can see him clenching his fists tightly. "Come on! Go ahead and kill me! I'm still here. Can't do it, Kira?" Light is now obviously pissed. "Evidently, you aren't able to kill me."

"I can't imagine how relieved he must be." Ryuk cackles.

"So there are people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue. Now I'll give you some information, in return." My jaw tightens. We're screwed. "Although it was announced that this was being televised globally...Actually, it was only broadcast in the Kanto region around Tokyo." Light looks horrified, and a bit humiliated. I'm kind of pissed at him right now or I'd be sympathetic. "The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan, Kira."

"For fucks sake…" I mutter. "He's gonna find us."

"Hyuk Hyuk. This L guy is pretty sharp." Light stays silent.

"And, although the police didn't catch this, your first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school." Light begins to sweat. "His crimes were minor compared to your other victims. Moreover, this case was reported only in Japan, nowhere else...that's all the information I needed." I listen intently. "I knew, Kira, that you were in Japan! Your first victim was just a guinea pig for testing your powers!" Light looks devastated. "We broadcast first to Kanto because it has the largest regional population...it was just luck that you happened to be there."

"Now that's just salt in the wound…" I mutter, walking back over to Light.

"I didn't expect this to go so perfectly according to plan, but...now I dare say it may not be so long before I send you to die. Kira, it would interest me greatly to find out how you murder...but that's...something I can find out after I catch you!"

"Send me to die...he said…"Light finally speaks up. "L…"

"Kira…"

"I'm going to find you and dispose of you if it's the last thing I do!" They exclaim in unison. I clench my fists as Light stands up and slams his hands on the desk.

"I'm-!"

"I'm…"

"Justice!"

"Till we meet again, Kira." The TV clicks to static.

"We're screwed Light…." I say, my shoulders slumping.

"No, we aren't. We'll win...I'll kill L."

"Hyuk Hyuk, I'll be watching this contest to the bitter end...who ever is found first...is dead!"

"Light…"

"Yes, Evelyn?"

"I think we should stop. We're gonna get caught and there's too big of a ri-"

"We can't give up!" He interrupts me. I'm taken aback by his intensity, I guess I should have expected it. "We are justice! We will fix the world and all the rotten people in it!" I stay silent. What have I gotten myself into? I should have ran away the second I realized it was Light…

Well, it's too late for thoughts like that. Right now, I just have to focus on evading capture as long as possible. I'll be Kira. I'll help Light purify the world. I don't know why I'm so dedicated to him, why I care so much about our outcome. But, I'll do it. For him, I'll break the law and help make a perfect world...


	6. Colors

Chapter 6::Colors::

I sigh, and close the magazine I was reading. Nothing but theories of who or what Kira is. I don't really get the hype, but some of it's kinda funny. Plenty of alien and government conspiracy. I honestly had thought that was just an American thing.

I glance over at Light from my tree, and lean back. He's over with his popular friends as per usual. It's not fair. My Light. At least it's nice out.

I look around at the high schoolers in their natural habitat, lunch. It's easy to tell who's stressed. I'm one of them. At this point I'm about 4% human and 96% stress. It's been about a week since the L incident and I'm just waiting for him to close in. What's freaking me out more is I don't remember what happens next.

And then there's school. What the fuck even is this? I am literally so behind that I almost don't care anymore. Of all the things in death Note I thought I'd have to worry about. Light has tried to help me, but really I think it's a lost cause. He has better things to do anyway. I've also realized my only friend is Light, but you know what? That's good enough. All I need is my Best Murder Buddy Foreverver (BMBF). Well, actually in times like this I wish i had other friends but I literally have no time for that shit. How do any of these people have a social life?! Especially Light, I mean come on! More Than Full Time Student + Fucking Kira = Most Popular Boy in All of Fucking Japan?

Psh, it must be because he's pretty.

I've gotten myself into a huge mess. Even right now, every hour someone is dying of a heart attack because lights wants to shove a huge middle finger into L's face. Dadami said the police narrowed down that Kira was killing on the same hours as a high school student. So Kira said "Fuck you, I'll kill whenever I want." I tried to tell Light this was a seriously dumb ass idea, but noooo. Don't listen to me who knows all of your fucking future, at least most of it anyway. I mean someone is going to-

Shit. I remember now. L figures out there's a leak in the police. Raye Penber could show up anytime. I have to warn Light, we can't get caught.

Wait. What the hell am I doing? Am I really helping Kira? God, why did I agree to this? Even if I'm not the one writing names, I know what's happening and what will happened and I'm doing nothing! All that blood is on my hands..I'm so dumb! Is this all because i have a fangirl crush on Light? I'm pretty sure he thinks of me like a sister anyway? Fuck my life. This isnt worth it. Why don't I go L side and crush on him? Or Matsuda! He's adorable!

Huh, I actually haven't gotten to meet him. Hopefully I will soon. Actually, with how we're progressing, it should be soon. Yay! Matsuda can be my friend!

My new goal is to make Matsuda my friend, fuck everything else I wanted before. Now there is only Matsuda. Wait, I'm forgetting something. Shit it was important. What was i thinking about before Matsuda? Oh well, there is only Matsuda.

I look over to Light again. The important thing was a Kira thing. It couldn't be that important right? Nah. I think Matsuda is waaaaaaaay more important than Kira. MATSUDA MATTERS. Holy shit that sounds like the name of a sitcom.

Meet Touta Matsuda! He's a detective, cute! A little airheaded! He can hear you, you know! And she's Evelyn! Kira! Randomly in another universe! Having moral conflictions and crushing on a mass murderer! Due to a landlord mix up, they're sharing a studio apartment! Tune in next time to watch their blossoming friendship!

Shit I have history homework due next period fuckfuckfuckfuck. I'm not gonna pass this year FUCK. HOW CAN I BE KIRA WITHOUT A GED?!

"Evelyn? Is everything okay?" I look up from my thoughts (however that works) and see Light looking down at me with a concerned expression that I can't place as real or fake.

"Oh, uh, hi." I stare at him a bit dreamily. He's so pretty. Even from the worst angle possible he's completely perfect. I look into his honey eyes, and my jaw clenches at what I find there. Constantly calculating, and determined but warped. Vastly different than the eyes that I'd seen the first weeks I was here. I wonder if my eyes are different too.

"The bell rang. Are you ready for class?" I laugh a bit and pull myself up from the ground, grabbing my bag along the way.

"Nope." We start walking to class and Light sighs at me. I deserve it.

"Evelyn. Maybe you should start doing cram school. It might help. Why don't you go with me tonight?" I let out an exaggerated whine. Hey, that sounded like a puppy! I try to mentally repeat the noise, but it just doesn't sound the same. I'm about to do it again but Light keeps talking. "We need to be good models. If you need me to put some more time aside to help you, I can." That's generous of him. Kinda out of character for this stage of Kiraness.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to work a bit harder. Besides, you have much more important things to do." He smiles at me.

"Then at least start going to cram school." I huff and glare at the ground. I sound like a dog again! My dog Hagrid makes that noise- "Holy shit my dog." Oops I said that out loud. Oh well. Gotta keep going now. "I miss my dog. He was fluffy and big and I miss him hardcore now cause I just sounded like him. I wish I was a dog so me and my dog could go to the park together but my dog is gone and I'm gonna cry now." Light looks at me oddly as we walk into the classroom.

"That was a bit random." He comments. I sit down in a desk and he stares at me with an 'I've completely given up on you' stare.

"What?"

"That's the wrong seat." I look around myself and sure enough I'm in the seat 2 in front of mine. I stare at the unfamiliar wood for a few moments.

"How the hell did this happen?" Light shrugs as I move to the right place. "Geez, I'm so out of it today. Do you remember if I took my meds today, Light?"

"Meds?" Light sits in the next desk up and turns towards me. Huh, I must not have.

"Ooooooh." I smack my head down on to the desk. "Oh my God I'm so dumb." My BMBF stays silent. What's he waiting for? Oh. Probably an explanation. I lift my head back up. "I have really bad ADHD and I haven't taken my meds in about a month. Oops. Well, that makes sense." Light sighs.

"Yes. Yes it does." I laugh, and get out the stuff I need. Actually I just get out a piece of paper and a pencil. Fuck class, I'm drawing today.

"I'll tell your mom when we get home and maybe we can go to a doctor." Light grabs my backpack and takes out the stuff I actually need (though don't want).

"That's a good idea."

I smile at him and start doodling. Oh hey, this is just about the most normal, non-Kira conversation since this whole mess started. Damn. That kinda sucks. My smile drops as I look into his eyes and see the coldness in them.

 **Oh my God I completely abandoned all of these stories. I'm so sorry guys. I know this chapter probably sucks but it was fun to write:) thanks to all the reviewers! You guys gave me motivation to start up again. I'm planning on continuing this until I finish. Im really so sorry about this chapter being so sucky and random but I want to build a bit of Evelyn's character. I originally jumped into this with no idea what she was going to be like, and now its starting to come together. See you next chapter!**


	7. Quiet

Chapter 7::Quiet::

I sit on the end of Light's bed while he pulls out the notebook. He's sitting in his desk chair turned away from me.

"Are you gonna do the timed thing again?"I ask. "Cause, I mean no offence, but you're kinda letting L know there's a leak in the police." He chuckles a bit, and turns to face me, Death Note and pen in hand.

"Very good, Evelyn. You noticed that was strange." I don't know what I expected, but that wasn't it. He has some kind of plan. He didn't have to say that like I was some kid though. "I'm going to find L, and eliminate him." I raise an eyebrow at him. I don't remember this happening in the anime. Well, it has been a while since I finished it. "You see, it looks like L and the police are working together to catch Kira, and I suppose they are, but they don't trust each other."

"Well, yeah. Why trust someone who won't show their name or face? And L is probably used to taking cases from incompetent or corrupt police departments." I say. Light grins down at me, not malicious or entertained, almost impressed. I wish he'd stop being so damn patronizing.

"Exactly. So, if it is made clear there's a leak in the department, L wouldn't hesitate to investigate. And that would get the police really mad. People don't like being accused. So, the police track down L. I don't have to lift a finger and he's brought right to me. And then, I'll eliminate him." He crosses his legs, resting the Death Note on his lap as he clicks out his pen.

"Huh, and here I thought you just made a mistake." I grin teasingly at him, but the smirk i'm given in return disturbs me a little.

"Evelyn, I don't make mistakes." Cocky. Too cocky. That's what gets your dumbass killed. Overconfidence. I don't voice my thoughts out loud, simply staring. "Everything I do is carefully calculated, with no margin for error. So, don't worry about anything I do, okay?" My jaw tenses. He's too sure of himself. He holds himself too high. You may be smart, but you're damn well not perfect. You are not a god.

But as I look at him now, poised with a smirk of self assurance, he does look godlike. Unquestionable. 'Don't worry' means 'Don't question me.' Yeah, okay. Fine. I take a long moment to answer, then sigh.

"Alright." I stand up and stretch. "You have cram or prep or something, right? I'm gonna go for a walk." He turns back around.

"Take Ryuk. He's a nuisance." Said shinigami whines, and I smile at him.

"C'mon Ryukkie. I don't think you're a nuisance."

I decide I'm just gonna walk to the park and stay there for a while. Ryuk trails behind me, his large wings carrying his lanky body. The walk there lasts only a few minutes, and soon enough a small yellow playground comes into view. Upon reaching it, I climb up the rope-cage like structure. I sit on a fairly wide pole near the top.

"You didn't happen to bring any apples, did you?" Ryuk floats next to me.

"No," I reply. "I should have thought of that, sorry man." The shinigami shrugs, but grumbles. I grin at him and swing upside down.

"So, I noticed you haven't written any names." I stretch my arms down as if I could touch the ground if I tried hard enough.

"Nope." I say, giving up and pulling myself back up. "I haven't wanted to yet." The shinigami chuckles.

"Yet?"

"I know that thing has a pull. I've felt it a couple times, and it obviously affected Light." I say. It had always freaked me out a little, I mean, a notebook that can compel you to kill people? That's some spooky shit. "Someday I probably won't be able to help myself. Someday I may have to. But I wanna push it as far back as I can. I'm still having trouble getting past the whole murder thing." Oh, It's getting kinda dark. I hadn't even noticed.

The shinigami laughs again, and I hop off the cage, find a nice spot in the grass and lay on my back there. Ryuk hovers above me. He grins down blankly at me.

Is this really my life now? Shinigami and Kira, and L, and murder? If I stay here like this, sooner or later I'm gonna have to kill someone. At this point, I can't just stop. Light would kill me, he'd have to. It's too late to go to L like most fangirls do in their shitty fanfics. I made my choice and went Dark Side. Well, Light side. I laugh a bit to myself. That was a really really bad pun. Unforgivable.

Light side isn't even all that fun. He treats me like a kid, and honestly I'm useless. The only way I could be useful was if I got the eyes...which there is absolutely no way in Hell. I'm not giving up half of my life, especially because I know I'm probably gonna die young anyway. So yeah, I need those extra years, thanks.

Stars start to twinkle into existence, and I stare up at them in thought. At least these are the same stars I've always seen. Everything is so different here. I miss home. My heart aches a bit. I wonder if my parents are looking for me, or even know I'm gone. It's been months, they have to know by now. Right? It's not like they'd find me anyway, but it's a nice thought. At least I have the Yagamis.

That's one thing I am going to change for sure. I am not letting Soichiro die, there's no way. He's an amazing man and doesn't deserve that to happen to him. That made me hate Light when I read it. I hadn't been rooting for either side, but when Light just..let his dad die and pressed for fucking information...I wanted him to lose. I really did.

Well, at least he did change the world I guess.

I stay at the park for at least a few more hours, though I'm not really keeping track of time. I have my eyes closed and I'm just relaxing when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I yelp, and my eyes shoot open to see Light standing above me.

"Oh, hey." I say.

"It's 10. Mom's getting worried about you." Okay, more than a few hours. I must have dozed off for a bit.

"Oh, oopsie." I smile. Crap, how can I get up with him over me like that? It'd be too awkward and I'd have to like scoot him aside. Shit. And now that I'm thinking about it I'm not in a comfortable position at all, fuck my life.

"Are you alright?" He stares down at me with a look of concern. Real concern, and I can't help but smile up at him warmly. I keep forgetting that beyond all the Kira shit, it's still the same Light I've grown to know. It's still who I'd probably consider to be my best friend. I'm glad Kira hasn't taken him over yet.

"Yeah, just thinking. I probably napped for awhile too."I laugh a bit at the end, and he smiles down on me. He moves from the awkward position to in front of me, and extends a hand to help me up. I take it, and he surprises me by pulling me into a hug. I return the embrace all the same, and inhale his scent as subtly as possible. He smells like something I can't describe other than just Light. It's familiar, and above all comforting. Why did I ever have doubts? This is right. Light is right. Ha, Light Right. "Seriously though, I'm okay." I say still practically snuggling him.

"Are you sure? Because there's a lot going on. More so for you, I mean, you still have no idea where your family is, and it must be so different for you here." He looks away. "And..asking you to help me clean the world is a lot. It's not easy.." There's a short moment of silence before Light speaks up again. "If it's any help, I've been having trouble with it too. Killing people, even criminals...it's just a lot for the conscience to bear."

"That does help." I smile, and pull away. I nonchalantly grab his hand. "Thank you."

Light doesn't say anything back, only tightens his warm hand against my own. We walk home in a comfortable silence, fingers still intertwined until we reach the door.

I need to stop thinking like there's some kind of romance between us. Just friendship, just really good, hand holding friendship.

At least I hope so. That would make everything so much easier.

 **Hi guys! I personally think this chapter turned out much better than the last. I guess I'm getting back in the swing of this story^^ I hope you all have a nice time:3**


	8. Lace

Chapter 8::Lace::

"Light, for a genius this is a pretty dumb ass idea." I stare uneasily at the bag of gasoline as said genius installs his little death trap. "Don't you think this is just a little dangerous? I mean you're kinda…"I wink overexaggeratedly. "Playing with fire here." I laugh and continue to wink almost painfully. Light doesn't give a reaction other than a sigh.

"I might be. But this is ultimately safer. What's worse, a small fire in the house, or the death penalty?" I roll my eyes. Even if he has a point, this is still dumb as fuck.

"You're gonna blow yourself up." I sigh.

"No, I won't."

"Well, I'M gonna blow myself up, so I hope you know all the drawer handling is gonna be done by you." I stand further back in the room as he very carefully pushes the rubber piece into the shock place. I have no idea what any of this is actually called. He slides the drawer back in, and I sigh in relief. "Thank god. That was way too nerve wracking." I whine a bit, then flop on the bed.

Ryuk floats in through the door without opening in, munching on an apple I assume he stole from Sachiko.

"So you managed to hide the notebook?" His gruff voice asks. I'll never get over hearing his badass voice. I've still yet to ask him to read me bedtime stories. That's an experience I literally have to have though.

"Yes. It's hidden in this drawer." Ryuk grins blankly.

"Does that even count as a place?" Light turns towards us, smugly smirking. I sigh, and tune out the explanation of his little booby-trap. I've already heard it twice today, and more even while watching the anime and reading the manga.

I instead make myself comfortable on Light's bed, absentmindedly cuddling a pillow. It smells like Light and very strongly of the shampoo he uses. I share shampoo with Sayu, Sakura Breeze something or other. Smells like fucking miracles though.

Sayu is seriously the sweetest though. She must have always wanted a big sister, because she accepted me immediately. She even offered to share her room with me, which I happily took her up on. She even tried to insist on sleeping on the futon, but I'd refused. I'd always wanted to try one any.

I'm changing what happened to Sayu too. She didn't deserve that.

Wow this bed is warm. And comfy. And smells good, Would Light mind if I took a nap? I doubt it. He's doin' his Kira stuff anyway, so I'm sure if I just sleep for a little it's fine. And I do just that.

I'm woken up an hour or so later with Light shaking my shoulder. I mumble something about cheesecake. I really want some for some reason.

"Cheesecake?" His smooth voice reaches my ears. I hum happily and nestle myself back into the pillow. I hear him sigh. "I've never had it." I groan and sit up.

"You have not yet fucking lived my friend." He smiles at me. "Sorry I fell asleep. Your bed is comfy as heck." I stretch and he laughs a bit.

"It's okay. Did you dream about anything?" He asks and sits next to me, a bit closer than I would have expected. Not complaining though.

"Cheesecake apparently. You've seriously never had it?"

"No, I've never had the chance. It's more common in western cultures." He says. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I bet L likes cheesecake though.

"There's gotta be a cafe somewhere that has it."

"There is, I think. Yeah, there's one a bit past the school." He stops a second, seemingly considering something. "Do you want to go?" I grin and don't even hesitate to answer.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." Cheesecake AND a date with Light? Fuck yeah! Wait, is this a date? I don't want to just ask, that'd be so awkward. What if it isn't? Is it okay for me to just pretend it is? Oh well, I'm gonna. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

I walk to the room Sayu and I share and open my half of the closet. Okay, what the fuck do people wear on dates? Dresses, right? That's normal? Okay, dress. Uhhhh It's cold as fuck. Leggings. I wanna look like an apple. Red. Yes. Can I borrow this scarf? Thanks Sayu. You didn't say yes but I'll bring it back. She's wearing the one she really likes. Fuck it, pigtails.

Shit, I'm cute. I look like the main character in a shoujo.

We walk to the cafe making conversation about normal teenage things. Light's grades, my anime girlness.

"It's way too cold, I'm never doing this again." I shiver and wrap my (Sayu's) scarf tighter around myself. FUCK. TOO COLD. Light laughs lightly.

"You look so cute though." God damn it. I try to hide my warming face behind the scarf, but I'm sure he sees it anyway because he chuckles. Stop being like this! When you become a narcissistic murderous asshole I'm gonna miss this too much. Wait, is he already one? IS THIS BITCH TRYING TO MISA ME?! No, I don't think so. I hope not.

"Well, don't get used to it."I huff. My breath coming out as fog in the cold air. I smile seeing it. This rarely happens where I'm from. I love winter.

I notice Light smiling down at me, and I smile brightly back. As we walk into the cafe, a familiar piano melody is playing. A cute girl in a maid's outfit runs over to greet us.

"How many will it be?"

"Two please." Light says. The girl giggles and leads us to a secluded table in the back that's surrounded by plants and cute plushies. The girl hands us menus then runs off again. I look around in awe after sitting down.

"Maid cafes actually EXIST?" I pet a cute stuffed cat by my head. Light sits across from me.

"Of course, did you think they only exist in anime?" I nod. He laughs. "This will be a first for you too then." I pick up the menu. It's pink and frilly and so fucking cute. Omurice? What even IS that? Dude! You know what? Sachiko has probably made it. I just never ask what anything is. The maid comes back, carrying a notepad as pink and frilly as the menus.

"What can I get for you two today?" She asks cheerfully. I squint at the menu while Light says what he he wants. "And you, miss?"

"Uh, a slice of cheesecake and the..Cat Coffee?" She writes it down then giggles and walks towards a door which I assume leads to the kitchen. I set my menu in a thing where it looks like it should go,I guess I was right because Light puts his there too. I grin and hush my voice. "What if the Death Note looked like that?" Light gives me a look that says 'I would have thrown that thing in the fucking trash.' I laugh. "I think I'm gonna give it a makeover." He rolls his eyes, but laughs.

"No one would probably suspect it." I grin and nod in agreement. "But absolutely not."

"Damn it." The cute girl returns, and sets two pieces of cheesecake on the table as well as a fruity smelling tea, Light's I'm assuming, and a coffee cup shaped like a cat, with latte art of it's face. FUCK. I'M GONNA DIE. Honestly, cute things are my weakness. I can't help it.

"Enjoy your date!" The girl winks and skips away. I blush a bit and stare at my coffee. Light smiles at me.

"I can't drink that." I say, looking back up at Light. "It's too cute, It feels wrong." He chuckles and sips his tea. He takes a bite of the cheesecake with a fork way too dainty for his hands.

"You're right." He takes another bite. "It is good." I take a bite of my own, and smile again at the cat staring up at me. If this is a date, it's the best date I've ever been on. Well, only. But whatever.

About a week later, I'm walking home from the grocery store (Gotta do the nice things for Sachiko cause she's the nicest lady on the planet) and can't shake the feeling of being watched. It's starting to freak me the fuck out. I stop, and pretend to look in the window of a store. I see a figure dart into an alley. Is that Raye Penber? Crap. The FBI agents must already be investigating the NPA. Okay, I can deal with this. I just have to be smart. I walk into the corner store, grocery bags still in hand and look at the manga rack by the front window. I subtly look out the window. Yep. Someone's stalking me. A man in a suit is standing by the alley I saw him dart into. Hang on, this guy isn't Penber. Well then. I grab a manga that Sayu would like and head to the register. I pay for it and leave.

I guess it would make sense for someone different to be shadowing me and Raye to be shadowing Light. Okay, how do I find out who he is? I'm not gonna kill him, Light's taking care of that anyway, but I still want to know. What would Light do in this situation? Create a situation where he'll confront me and show me his FBI badge. Okay, I can do that.

"Short cut!" I cheer to myself and grin, turning into a pretty ominous looking alley. I take a few more turns, and get myself lost, or at least pretend to. Okay, maybe I actually do,but that's fine. All part of the plan. "Oh,shit." I mumble to myself. I try to make myself speak english, and I think it worked. That makes it more believable. It makes sense as an American to speak English to myself, right? He'll understand it better anyway. I take out my phone, and turn to where I'm sure he can't see it, and turn it off. I act like I was trying to turn it on. "Great.." I sigh. I'm better at acting than I thought. I try to go back the way I came, but effectively get myself even more lost. Victory is mine.

I sigh and sit on a pile of bricks and play with the hem of my shirt, making it a point to look frustrated with myself. The man starts walking towards me, I try to look a bit intimidated, and stand up again. I hold my bags in front of me as if they were an impenetrable shield.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asks in English I think. I clutch my bags a little tighter. "Are you lost?" I tentatively nod my head. "Um, I know how to get out of here, if you're okay with following me." He seems a bit shy.

"Um..I...I don't know…" I take a step back, and he starts fishing out something from his jacket. I step back again, like I'm prepared to run away if he pulls out a gun. He brings out an ID card.

"I'm with the FBI." He shows me the badge. David Lincher? That's not familiar. Then again, I never looked into the names of any of the 11 FBI agents that it doesn't mention in the show. "You can trust me." He smiles warmly. I return it shyly.

"O-okay." I follow him cautiously. "Um, what is the FBI doing in Japan?" HI smile turns a bit sad.

"I can't tell you that, sorry."

"Thanks okay." He doesn't seem to want to be here. He probably has a family in America. My smile wavers. One he's not going to see again.

He leads me easily out of the maze of alleys and back onto the street we started on.

"Thank you so much ." I smile at him and shake his hand politely, he returns the friendly gesture.

'It's no problem. Just be careful, okay? Don't take any shortcuts you don't know for sure, you may get mixed up in some kind of trouble." He smiles and waves at me as I leave, continuing the route home.

When I walk in, Light gives me a look like he knows something's up. I follow him up to his room to tell him about our little problem,

 **WOO. Alright, this was the longest chapter and my favorite so far. Hopefully the "date" wasn't too cheesy and they aren't moving too fast. I was encouraged to keep everything in, and I think it turned out pretty good. This baby ended up over 2000 words! Reviews are welcome as always :) See ya guys!**


	9. Exclusion

Chapter 9::Exclusion::

I go into Lights room silently after him, and sit in my usual spot at the end of his bed.

"I have someone tailing me." I get right to the point. No point in wasting time, might as well this little arc over with before I get sad about it.

"Me too. Ryuk saw him today on my way home." I nod stiffly.

"Mine's name is David Lincher. They're FBI." I say, Light looks at me, as if expecting more. "I don't really remember his face."

"So that's who L's using to probe the NPA." He says thoughtfully. "How'd you find out?"

"Good old fashioned seduction." I smirk, Light actually looks a bit worried, I laugh. "I'm kidding. I felt like I was being watched so I tried to figure out if I was. Then I got myself lost so his hero complex would kick in." I proudly recount my badassery. "Then I acted like he was a mugger so he showed me his badge." Ryuk laughs.

"Smart girl." The Shinigami comments. Light nods in approval, then thinks for a moment. "Light." The boy looks up from where he's sitting at his desk chair. He folds his arms behind his head and leans back. He has my attention too, so I perk my head up. Is this the Eyes talk? "There are two big differences between shinigami, and humans who have a Death Note." It is!

Wait, what if Light suggests I get them? Hell to the no that's what. "Do you know why Shinigami write names?"

"You're in a really talkative mood today, Ryuk." Something about his smile is literally too fucking cute. "How would I know?"

"It's because Shinigami gain extra life from humans," I raise my eyebrows in surprise, trying to act like I didn't know that. I KNOW ALL.

"Extra life?!" Light certainly seems interested. Probably wishing for a way HE could get extra life too. That definately be Godly, to live forever.

"Say someone's natural lifespan is 60. If a shinigami were to kill them at 40, then the remaining 20 years would be added onto the Shinigami's lifespan." He explains. That's pretty damn cool. What if the Death Note did that for humans? Bad times. That's what. "So, unless they're really lazy, they can't be killed by anything. I have seen Shinigami die naturally though. Living through centuries without remembering to write a single name." That would literally be me as a Shinigami. I know the other way to kill a shinigami, but I ain't saying shit about that. "And I don't know it myself, but apparently another way to kill a Shinigami does exist." HA I KNOW THAT. "But either way, we Shinigami don't do anything to help or harm the human world. It really doesn't mean anything to us. "They just get life from humans, and do nothing. We don't even know what we're here for anymore. The Shinigami Realm has really gone to the dogs." Ryukkie, do you need a hug? I'll hug you later. I promise.

"You're a real fool, Ryuk!" Light turns in his chair, an excited grin on his face. "A Shinigami comes down once every hundred, no thousand years, and the human world is completely transformed." He shrugs. "Your existence..the Shinigami World..It's so meaningful it's scary. That's true any time." I stand from the bed.

"He's Right, Ryukkie." I pat his broad back, I have to stretch my arm to reach.

"...You think?" He asks, almost shyly. God he's so fricken cute. I love this guy. I will never stop loving him.

"If the place is really as bad as you say, why not take some back from what you learned here?"

"Reality TV and Apple Trees!" I grin and add.

"You might actually be really positive thinkers."

"Of course." Light says. "If we weren't, we wouldn't have thought we could make the world a better place."

"But, if you write humans' names into the Death Note, either of you, you won't get any extensions." He holds up one claw-like finger. "That's the first big difference between a Shinigami and a human with a Death Note." His shadow is cast against the wall, large and menacing. He looks even more badass than usual.

"This is way more interesting than the things you've told us before, nobody knows this stuff." Well, I did but whatevs.

"I know." The Death God grins impossibly wider. "This next bit may be even more interesting. Though, this isn't about extending your lifespan. It's about shortening it." For the love of god, Light, don't you dare suggest I do the eye deal. "We Shinigami look down into the human world, and choose who to write in their notebooks. How do we know what the person's name is just by looking at them?" Ryuk leans directly in Light's face, who scoots away some, eyes wide in shock. "Because a shinigami's eyes…"

I wonder if I could just bribe Ryuk into giving me the eyes with enough apples.

"Can see a human's name and lifespan." Light echos him, but I'm not really paying attention at this point. Well, I mean Ryuk really likes apples, and he seems to really like me, so maybe I could convince him. Not until I absolutely need to, and I probably won't ever. Wait, am I actually considering this? This Kira shit must really be starting to get to my head, because I really REALLY don't want the eyes. I couldn't live with seeing how long the people I care about have left until they die.

"...Is out of the question." Oh geez, did I really miss that much of the conversation? Shit. I just realized I just kinda stand quietly through almost everything. Maybe I should be contributing to the conversation? That would probably be good. "'Get it out of the way first'?" SHIT I MISSED A BUNCH AGAIN. Aw, Light-o is so cute when he's annoyed.

"A little late for first, isn't it?" I laugh awkwardly. There, contribution! Light nods in agreement.

"You should tell us this kind of thing when we meet, or write it in the rules." Savage.

"Uh...Yeah." Poor Ryuk. Just got the Light Sass.

"Are there any other deals or rules I should hear about, Shinigami Ryuk?" Savage, man.

"Uh. No."

"Hm..that's too bad. If the deal had been for your wings, I may have seriously considered it. Flying around with a God of Death's wings would be very God-like." I roll my eyes and whack him on the shoulder kinda lightly.

"No, you wouldn't." I say. He laughs.

"I was joking." He says. "But still, if I cut all these deals for eyes and wings, I'd almost be a real Shinigami."

"Don't worry Light. Even without all that.."Ryuk grins. "You're already a fine shinigami."

I sigh as Light waves goodbye, walking off to his date. Fuck my life. I should have known the cafe wasn't an actual date. I was kinda hoping he'd take me, but I guess not. Maybe the shitty fanfiction that is my life just isn't a romance. Not that I'd wanna go on a bus jacking date anyway, but still. He could have asked.

I resort to pouting in my room until he gets back.

Quite a while goes by before I hear the front door open. I peak my head out and see Light coming up the stairs. Judging by the look on his face, I'd say he's deep in scheming. I follow him into his bedroom and close the door behind me softly. Wow, in a different context this could get very sexual. But, nope! Only murder.

"How was your date?" I say with the saltiest tone I can. Light looks at me with what I call, the "What the fuck Evelyn?" face. I mean I see it all the time, so of course I had I name it.

"As fun as you would expect a bus-jacking to be." He sits down at his desk, and I laugh, sitting on the corner of it. He gives me another look. Yeah, I know you don't like that. But I'm doing it anyway. Deal.

"You got your next move?"

"Of course." He says, smiling. No, actually, it's more of a smirk,

"Alright, lay it on me." I grin.

 **OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY. I haven't abandoned this quite yet! Hopefully he next update will be sooner. ;-; Thanks for sticking around.**


End file.
